


Flowers

by nekoaihime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaihime/pseuds/nekoaihime
Summary: Just....flowers. Right?





	Flowers

If there was one thing he knew about Evergreen, it was her love for flowers. Subtle, yet so painfully obvious if one were to notice the manner in which lips curved simply by being in the presence of blooms so lovely – but none quite as lovely as the brunette herself.  
  
Simply put, he was a fool in love, _a manly fool_ , yes, but a fool nonetheless.   
  
Falling head over heels for a woman belonging to the Rajinshuu, a member of a group so dedicated to Laxus Dreyar, it was hardly his intentions. But sparks flew, even though he knew not how,  _but sparks flew_ , and the Beast fell as though blade seared his form. Blows she struck often, the fairy was no way a gentle lady. She was courageous and unafraid to battle, and as she moved, silky locks swayed with a lure the Takeover Mage could not tug attention from.   
  
                                                                                                       Strong, yet  _beautiful_.  


##                        **P e r f e c t .**

  
A rose, perhaps that could be akin to the woman’s beauty, and the danger form was laced in, thorns. Evergreen was a woman completely capable of caring for herself, with lethal eyes that would literally set a man in stone. He, after all, was once a victim. He knew, he knew,  _oh_  but like a fool he still moved to shield her, to tug her into an embrace that would ensure her well-being, ignoring that she would scoff and scowl. There was no holding back the instincts that urged him forward – a man did not allow his woman to be marred, even by the light sting of a little bumblebee.  
  
                                                Even if she was not wholly his….yet.  
  
Signals were mixed, but he cared not. Love was like such; it mattered not if she returned his affections, it was sufficient that he knew of his emotions, and that for her, he would do _everything_. Thus upon a little bird’s advice ( not so little quite honestly – a human-sized bird would not go unobserved ), he had clutched seeds tightly in hand, and spent weeks cultivating the blooms with all his heart, all his mind, and all his  _love_.  
  
Lisanna had promised, that though the flowers would not bloom to his touch, upon the presence of the woman he loves, they would surely blossom. Cynical, he ought to be, how was he to know if the flowers were truly as beautiful as Lisanna promised? Or if they would surely delight the female as he desired?  
  
But he trusted his sister – he would give his life for the girl, surely the youngest Takeover Mage knew how  _important_  Evergreen was to him. Mirajane might still raise a brow, but Lisanna…..Lisanna accepted and encouraged his love. There were little doubts to this.   
  
Thus three weeks later, he held a single pot; after spending an entire morning poring through his garden in search for the perfect blossom, the one bud that would be suitable for the owner of his heart. Sappy, romantic, nervous; such words did not describe a manly man, yet feet were urged on, large hands tense around porcelain black. Specially picked to contrast with the white petals ( outer petals at least – they were all he could see ), he had carved the maiden’s name upon the pot – an embarrassing gesture that had the towering male coloured a scarlet tone.   
  
Nevertheless the mission must go on, and though he lingered, intestines knotting and creatures raging within form, Elfman stepped forth when the brunette was finally alone, thrusting bud her direction, quite unceremoniously shoving the pot into her hands. Barely a moment did he proceed with such, did the blossom bloom, petals unfurling, and displaying his hard work for Evergreen to observe.    
  
                               “–W-what is this?”  
  
No more than an inquiry, before gaze shifted to pot in hand, baffled yet appreciative of a gesture unexpected. Who would have thought that an oaf like Elfman would notice her fondness for flowers? Yet within her grasp was one she assumed he had grown himself, her name etched upon pot in his scrawl.   
  
The one thing that startled her the most, however, was not the effort he had made to produce such a gift, nor that he had offered it to her in private in such a coarse and crude manner, with nothing uttered as to the reason.  _ **No**_ , it was the fact that petals unfurled to reveal a miniature Elfman framed by petals in the shade of his unruly tresses, a miniature Elfman who stared up at her with a gaze she found familiar, a miniature Elfman who hollered like the real one did, the Takeover Mage but a step away.  
  
          _A miniature Elfman flower_ , that was what he had given her.  
  
                                                                                            “I…I…I… THIS IS NOT MANLY!”   
  
Clearly he knew little of the consequences of his tender loving care of three weeks, clearly he knew little of what to expect when the woman stared so intently upon the flower, if it could be referred to as a flower. Cheeks blazed with heat, proving to all that even the tanned skin would betray its owner, portraying his embarrassment for all to see, and he fled the scene immediately without waiting for Evergreen’s pointed stare, oh no, he could not stomach the look of disdain she would surely shoot him.  
  
But as he rushed off she only smiled, dainty finger rising to brush a white petal as pink dusted upon features. He was wise to flee, for her own bashfulness would have resulted in tilted glasses and an icy glare. But such was the manner she reacted, however unfortunate it was. She wished it otherwise, no man would remain in love if she was to treat him so harshly, so cruelly, and thoughts would have darkened till smile faded into a grimacing wince. But reverie was snapped out of by the cry of a squeaky vox. “This is manly!” It chirped, stem swaying as the flower waved.  
  
                                                            “…Yes, it is.  
                                                                        Stupid Elfman.”  
  
Now she could have him close, even if the blundering fool was not around.  
  
                     “Ever is a woman!”  
  
                                        _–And she would hear of the things he uttered and thought about her._


End file.
